stuck In The Past
by lifes' angle
Summary: It always bothered me how the wolf deamons seem to be the only ones without special attacks so in this story they do. Inu Yasha destroys the well trapping Kagome in the fudel ear. How will she get home read to find out KK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inu Yasha. The only thing I'm entitled to are my own ideas that I used. Even then were influenced so much by the media and other things around us that I'm not sure what thoughts or ideas are truly mine or what's just been implanted in my brain making me think that there really my own individual thoughts when really there not. Oh well who really cares about that? Not me!

"talking"

'thinking'

_telepathy_

(author comments)

Stuck in the Past Chapter 1: Betrayal 

"I'M GOING HOME AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Kagome yelled at the stupid, idiotic, egotistical, stubborn, jerk, otherwise known as InuYasha.

"Wanna bet!"

"Sit Boy!" # crash #

Finally making it to the well Kagome yelled "see you in four days," as she jumped into it. Climbing out of the well was so much easier seeing as she didn't have her huge yellow bag with her. Running into her house Kagome called out in a sing song voice "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Oh hello Kagome! Would you like some breakfast?" her mom asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for offering mom but I already ate. If it's all right with you do you think that I could spend today with my friends?"

"Of coarse it is, just be back for supper."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome yelled while running up the stairs to her room. Grabbing her phone she called her friends but only Eri was able to spend the day with her. Of course it took a few minutes to ensure her that she was indeed feeling well enough to go out and that she didn't have any more life threatening diseases that are usually only found in elderly people. Sometimes she wondered if they actually listened to her when she told them that she was feeling well seeing as they would constantly ask her about 10 times every minute if she needed to rest. Oh well at least she was able to get out and do something fun for a change. Scanning the clothes heaped on the floor of her room for something to wear nothing caught her interest so she went over to her closet. Picking out a pair of baggy denim jeans and a light blue tank top she quickly changed. Finally she slipped on a pair of running shoes, grabbed her wallet and headed out the door.

Kagome enjoyed a fun day of hanging around with Eri. They walked around town just hanging out. Not really having any plans made the day very enjoyable, as they were able to do whatever the felt like. After seeing a new horror movie that Kagome was sure would give her nightmares, despite that fact that she's probably scene worse thing happen the fudal era, they both decided that is was time say good bye seeing as they were getting short on cash. Kagome walked slowly up all the stairs that lead to the temple not in any hurry. Finally making it to her house she walked up even more stairs to reach her room where she promptly fell onto her bed and despite her best effort she couldn't stop her self from thinking about her reason for wanting to come home so suddenly.

(Yes this is a Kikyou, hate that bitch, and inu moment. I mean what good FF doesn't have one of those. eye roll)

.: Flashback :.

They had come back to the village for a few days rest and it was early evening when InuYasha disappeared. Since this had become a usual occurrence over the past few weeks they just went about preparing supper like normal.

"I'm going to the river to get some more water for dinner." Kagome told Sango and when she saw her nod her head Kagome walked off towards the river. Upon arriving at the stream Kagome found InuYasha and Kikyou together.

"InuYasha wish me back to life when you have the completed Shikon no Tama." Kikyou told InuYasha as she walked forward to embrace him.

"Of coarse I will. All I've ever wanted was to be with you." InuYasha proclaimed as he pulled her closer to him.

"What of my reincarnation?"

"Once she's fulfilled her usefulness she'll be gone I only keep her around for the jewel."

Having scene enough Kagome ran back to Kaede's hut, but when she was half way back she remembered that she didn't have the water so she walked back to the river hoping that they would be gone when she arrived. When she arrived back at the stream she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw that both InuYasha and Kikyou were no where in sight. Filling up her water containers she quickly made her way back to the others planning on going home in the morning.

.: End Flashback :.

Well that's how she ended up back home again. She had been planning on going home to visit her family for the day but she had also been planning on spending time relaxing in the fudal era with her friends there. She had gotten over her little crush on him a while ago and thought that they were good friends but it seems that she was wrong about that also. 'I can't believe that inconsiderate, selfish, thoughtless, insensitive, uncharitable, unkind, uncaring…'

(Don't you just love thesauruses?)

"Kagome suppers ready."

Her mothers' voice broke her out of her mental InuYasha name calling session and snapped her back into reality. Sighing she and slipped on her happy go lucky mask that she'd started to live in. Just put a big smile on your face and nobody will ever suspect that something is wrong. She didn't want everyone worrying over her when there were more important problems to deal with.

Going downstairs she enjoyed a nice meal with her family and got caught up on all the current happening around the town. They were laughing and joking as they used to and Kagome found that she was finally enjoying herself. Whenever she, Sango, Shippo and Miroku would start enjoying themselves like this Inu Yasha would always yell at them to shut up saying that they were alerting all possible demons of there position.

The next three days she spent, as any other teenager would have. Going to school, not really paying attention, and fooling around with your friends.

On the fourth day home she threw the new clothes she bought into a smaller over the shoulder bag, she was really getting tired of wearing her school uniform 24/ 7. Seeing as she left her yellow bag in the fudal era there was no need for a bigger one. Saying good bye to her family she jumped into the well and through time itself.

**InuYasha**

"Where is that girl? She said that she'd be back in four days! That lazy wench wait till I get…"

"Sit boy." Kagome interrupted putting an end to his ranting. "It's good to see you to" she interjected sarcastically.

Standing InuYasha turned and was about to start yelling at her until he saw what she was wearing, black cargo pants and a white off the shoulder top. 'WOW Kagome looks good. No wait she can't look good, she's not allowed.'

Getting angry InuYasha starred yelling at her.

"You always go home and we always get stuck waiting for you to come back to what's really important. Well you know what I won't let you go back."

By now Kagome was getting really mad between what she heard down by the river and what she was hearing now she was just in no mood to listen to the self adsorbed hanyou.

"And just what are you gonna do to stop me?"

"This." InuYasha replied with an evilish smirk forming on his face. Before Kagome could even comprehend his words InuYasha had drawn Tetsuaiga and destroyed the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome stared at the area where the well used to be in shock her mind refusing to accept what her eyes were seeing. InuYasha had used the Wind Scar so that there was absolutely nothing left of well only a huge hole that showed where it used to be. Looking over at InuYasha her eyes filled with anger, disgust and loathing. She put all of these feelings that he'd made her feel over the years, but refused to give into, into saying one little, three letter word.

"Sit." She said softly but the hatred and anger in her voice made it more effective then all the times she's screamed that word at the top of her lungs and thus effectively rendering him unconscious for at least two days. Not wasting any time Kagome ran with all her might into the forest away form the village, away from all her friends and especially away from InuYasha.

Days had passed but she dare not stop moving for she knew that it wouldn't take him that long to wake up and she had not idea if he would come after her or just get Kikyou to take her place. She was willing to bet that he would come after her just to yell at her. Slipping in some mud Kagome fell forward catching herself on her hands before her face could land in said mud. Getting up was slow and painful but she forced her self to start moving again. Her entire body was shaking from exhaustion and starvation and it was no wonder that in her current state she didn't feel the presence of three jewel shards approaching fast. Tripping again, this time over a tree root, getting up was even harder. She made it to her hands and knees and tried to push herself the rest of the way up but was unable to fully stand before her body gave out from exhaustion. She didn't even hear a familiar voice call out as she passed into the sweet oblivion of darkness never knowing if her body ever reached the ground.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years. Kagome didn't know how long she had remained in that sweet oblivion of darkness. The only thing that she knew was that when she had managed to gather up enough strength to open her eyes and look around she was not in the forest where she remembered being but rather in a semi-dark cave. She was lying on a very comfortable pile of furs and she could see the smouldering embers of a fire off to her left just waiting for some fuel to bring them to life again. Painfully moving her abused muscles she was able to prop herself up on her elbows to get a better look around. What she saw didn't help her much seeing as it was getting dark and she couldn't see much of anything.

"Kagome?" a voice called.

Looking back towards the opening of the cave she was confronted by a very familiar sight.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked clearly confused as to what was going on. The relief that appeared on his face only made her more confused. 'What the hell is going on here!'

"Kagome your awake thank Kami I was so worried! Your not hurt any where are you? Are you hungry? What am I saying of course you're hungry. I mean who wouldn't be hungry after…"

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled. Stopping the rambling wolf. "What's going on? Where am I? And what are you doing here?" Her frustration and confusion must have been very evident because Kouga just stared at her for a second before her started chuckling and while still laughing he motioned for her to wait a moment. He strode over to the other side of the cave and rummaged around in a bag for a moment before returning to where she was with some food. Suddenly aware of how hungry she was she ate everything given to her while Kouga settled down beside the furs she was sitting in.

"Well." She demanded after she finished eating every crumb of food she had.

"Actually there's not much to tell. I was on my way to talk to you about Naraku when I noticed your sent quite a ways form the village so I came to check it out and that's when I found you. You had just passed out from exhaustion, I presume, so I found this cave a little ways from where you were and brought you here to rest."

Kagome looked over at him and studied the expression on his face. There was definitely worry there, she could also tell that he wanted to know what happened that lead to her being like this. She was very grateful that he wasn't pressing the matter and letting her decide if she wanted to tell him what happened at this moment or later on. Sighing she collapsed back on to the furs it seemed as if her body could no longer support her weight.

As if sensing her exhaustion Kouga gently ordered her to rest. "We'll talk later."

"Kouga, don't let Inu Yasha find me." Kagome said softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact that his eyes had widened in shock at the request but he nodded his head saying that he would do as she asked.

"Thank you" was the last thing she whispered before she surrendered once more to sleep.

When Kagome next woke it was to the sound of rattling metal, like the links of a chain clashing together. Opening her eyes she tried to identify where the sound was coming from but all she saw was Kouga moving about the cave preparing some food. The noise had stopped as soon as she had opened her eyes so she just brushed it off thinking that she was hearing things.

"Here."

Kagome jumped at the sudden voice and looked up, quickly, to see Kouga beside her holding some food. Taking the offered food she mock glared up at the wolf demon.

"Don't do that you nearly scared me to death."

His soft chuckling was all the answer she received and she glared at him again, which only resulted in him laughing harder, before eating the food she received. A comfortable silence settle over the two as Kagome gladly ate all that she had been given.

"Thank you, again"

"Anything and everything for my woman." He declared a spark of the old confidence back in his voice now that it seemed that Kagome was physically recovering.

Glancing at the wolf she smiled a small true smile and looked down while shaking her head in exasperation. After a few more minutes of silence she became aware of Kouga studying her and started to fidget nervously under his steady gaze.

"Would you stop that!" she snapped after she became more and more unnerved by his constant staring.

"Why are you trying to stay away from mutt face?"

Kagome's head snapped over to where Kouga sat. She saw nothing but innocent curiosity on his face but his eyes held different story. She saw anger simmering just below the surface of his crystalline blue eyes. The look they held promised revenge of the painful kind. Shivering slightly she turned away from his intense gaze and flopped back onto the furs. Closing her eyes she tried to come up with a way to tell him what had happened so that her would understand. Her brow creased in irritation as the sound of rattling chains returned breaking her train of thought. 'Where the hell is that sound coming from!' Snapping her eyes open she glanced wildly around the cave but only saw that Kouga was walking towards her. Again the sound had stopped once she opened her eyes. Only this time when she looked at Kouga she could see a faint, translucent outline of chains wrapped around his entire body looking as if they were binding him somehow. Shaking her head slightly and blinking a few times the chains disappeared and she was now sure that she was seeing things.

His questions had made painful memories come again before she felt she was ready but them agin she wondered if she would ever be ready to face the truth of what happened. She felt her anger rising again as she thought bout all that he'd done to her. First that basterd betrays her, then her destroys her only way home and now she's hearing and seeing things. Slamming her fist down on the furs she half yelled.

"The basted destroyed the well. Now I can never go home. Never see my family again. It's because of that stupid hanyou that I'm stuck in the feudal era."

'Oh shit I did not just say that.' Glancing over at Kouga she tried to see what his reaction was but all she could see was confusion. She guessed he really didn't know what to make of her outburst.

"Maybe I should explain." Kagome said hastily. Hoping she could tell her story before he got any ideas about what she ment that weren't true. At his small nod she launched into her tale. Finally after about 15 minutes and many unrelated, although funny, stories about her family Kagome had finished her tale. Feeling completely emotionally drained and knowing that she probably had tears in her eyes from recounting the events that led up to this exact moment she quietly asked Kouga if there was a place to bath around. He told her that there was a spring at the back of the cave so she grabbed her bag, which she had spotted earlier, and went to bathe. She was thankful that she had some clean clothes to wear and doubly thankful that she could clean the mud out of her hair. It seemed as if Kouga had tried to clean her up as best as possible while still keeping her privacy in mind. She was extremely touched by the amount of care he'd given to her. She couldn't help but think that if she was in this predicament with Inu Yasha he would have been forcing her to start looking for jewel shards the first time she woke up and he wouldn't have done anything that Kouga has done for her. For a brief moment she entertained the idea of Inu Yasha cooking for her and her mind conjured up the image of him wearing an apron while cooking over a fire. No matter how much she hated him she couldn't help giggling at the idea of him wearing pink apron. But her giggles quickly turned into tears as she realised that the apron she'd put Inu Yasha in was the one that her mom always wore. Her tears mixed in with the steam from he water as she finally allowed herself to shed a few tears over all that she had lost.

Back in the front of the cave Kouga could smell her tears and knew that his woman was crying. He wished that she would let him comfort her but until she trusted him more that wasn't going to happen. Her story about where she came from truly shocked him but it wasn't that hard for him to believe. Her strange clothes, odd saying she sometimes used and her ability to treat anyone as an equal all suggested that she had come from a far away place but he never would have guessed that she come from 500 years in the future. He understood why she was so angry at the hanyou the thought of him never being able to see his pack again really freaked him out. He knew ho much they had sacrificed for him and he will be forever grateful to them.

Thinking back to that point in his life reminded him of someone who might be able to help Kagome with her problem. It might not be the solution she was hoping for and she would have to wait quite a while before she could see her family again, but at least there was a chance that she would see her family again. As opposed to now when there would be no hope of that ever happening.

He paced in the front of the cave restlessly unable to sit still. 'What's taking her so long?' Finally giving up waiting after it felt like an eternity had passes, when in all actuality it was only a few minutes, he "jogged" towards the spring stopping just before the bend that would let him into the chamber where the spring was.

"Kagome"

Kagome had finally stopped crying but she in no way felt any better. She felt all alone knowing that she couldn't go back to the few friends that she had because Inu Yasha was there. Absentmindedly she wondered what he would tell the others and she only hoped that they would be all right with out her. Sighing she sank lower in the water and wondered if she should get out or not.

"Kagome"

Kagome was so startled she jumped upright glancing around wildly ready to give whoever she found a piece of her mind for spying on her.

"Kagome, you still in there?"

Still looking around for where that wolf could be she called out hesitantly,

"Kouga is that you?"

"Who else would it be? Never mind come out here I need to talk with you about something."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside no come on I think that you'll like this."

Before she could reply she heard footsteps walking away. Sighing she got out and dried herself off, using a different clean shirt seeing as she didn't have a towel, and dressed into some clean faded jeans with a blue t- shirt. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up her sopping wet, but now clean clothes, she went back to where Kouga was waiting

Throwing himself down onto the furs that Kagome had been previously occupying he inhaled deeply savouring her aroma. (Makes her sound like some cake lol) Once again he committed that sent to memory savouring each second he was able to smell it and each second he was wit the owner of that sent. Exhaling deeply he raised a hand in front of his face while the other was tucked behind his head. He could feel it just out of his reach. The power he was supposed to have that power he should have the power he would have had if it weren't for his jealous parents.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

Kouga sat up and waited until she was seated across from him before telling her about his idea of as much about it as he could.

"I know of a woman who might be able to help you." he stated carefully watching her expression.

Her eyes widened and she asked quietly, "you know someone who can get the well back?"

"No. I know someone who can help you, I think, so that you can see your family again." He held a hand out forestalling any more comments from her, "because of the nature of what she is able to do I can't tell you anything we must go see her for you to be able have your questions answered. Also it's up to her to decide if she wants to help but in all the years I know her she's always been willing to help those who need to the best of her ability. What I can promise you is that if she dose help you will see your family again. I just ask that you trust me on this and go see her."

Out of all the reaction he was prepared for the on that did happen he never would have guesses. She launched herself at him knocking them both down onto the furs. Kagome had her arms around his chest and she was muttering thank you over and over again. Kouga lay there stunned for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the smaller person above him and holding onto her tightly knowing that it could be a while before he held her like this again. No pleasure or joy he ever experience before compared to this.


	2. where there is a will there is a way

Chapter 2: Where there's a will there's a way 

Kouga and Kagome had set out to meet this mysterious person after he had deemed her fit for travel. Actually it took a lot of begging on her part to get them to leave when they did. He wanted to wait a few days so it was absolutely certain that Kagome was feeling better. But after Kagome found out that there was a way for her to see her family again her hope had been renewed and she couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

Their time together was really enjoyable. For the first two days Kouga carried her so that they could put some distance between themselves and the cave. But on the third day he'd surprised her, yet again, by asking her if she wanted to walk. So from than on the speed addicted wolf kept his pace to that of a steady walk.

Kagome had gotten to know Kouga quite well over the past few days and he always had extremely funny stories to tell her about his pack. Actually she found out quite a bit about how things worked in his pack. She had been startled one night when a wolf had walked into the camp they'd prepared for the night with a piece of parchment tied around his neck. Kouga had just stared at the wolf for a few seconds before it let out a happy yip. He had quickly explained to her that they all ookami could communicate with the wolves and that the wolves carried reports to him about what was happening at the den so that he could be kept informed while he was frequently out. When he had made a move to send the wolf off she had told him that she didn't mind them being there, quite the opposite in fact. He had given her searching look as if he was trying to figure out if she really had a problem with them being there but all doubts were erased when a wolf walked over to her and promptly fell asleep with his head in her lap.

"How much longer till we arrive?"

"Well at this pace," he said casting her a playful look to which she responded to by shoving him, "I'd say two maybe three days."

"Do you think it's possible to get on of the wolves to give my friends a message?"

Kouga stepped up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist while resting his chin on the top of her head. She didn't know why but the last few days she'd been letting him get away with gestures like this. She always found them comforting and she found herself wanting him to hold her like this.

"Hmm… they would definitely send a message for you but I'm not so sure that now is the best time to send it. I would wait until after we have scene my friend before sending it. Remember we do not know if Inu Yasha is tracking us. If he is then by now even he would have found the cave and would know that I'm with you. Are you so eager to see the wolves punished so buy sending them to face an angry mutt."

Kagome laughed quietly at his words and leaned back slightly into the embrace while resting her arms on top of his. 'What is it that I feel towards you. Kouga?' In their time spent together her feelings for him had been growing rapidly but what she couldn't figure out was if those feelings were friendship or something more.

After another hour or so of walking they decided to set up camp. After this was done and supper was being cooked Kagome sat down only to have Kouga hauled her up to her feat again.

"Remember your lessons." He said his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Breathing out a huge sigh she remembered the fighting lessons she'd asked Kouga to give her. He had been teaching her self defence the past few days whenever they would make up camp. He had also promised to teach her to use scimitars, which is the type weapon he uses when he actually fights with them, when the wolves he'd sent out returned with the swords they could use. She couldn't wait for them to return but knew that he would be teaching her both hand to hand and how to use scimitars so she was going to be exhausted at the end of each day.

After getting her ass kicked repeatedly they ate and Kagome literally crawled over to a spot near the fire where she had laid out a fur for her to sleep on, which she had to admit were actually comfortable but nothing would take the place of her bed.

The next day was the day was when the peaceful air that had been made during the trip was broken. It was just after noon and they've only been walking a few minutes when Kagome sensed a jewel shard approaching. She shouted a warning a Kouga and both of them stood prepared. She, again, felt grateful towards him. He didn't try to keep her out of the fight instead he had given her a new bow and they now stood back to back protecting each other. She wondered briefly if this is what it felt like to have someone trust you with their life.

"It's here!" was all she had time to yell before a green slime thing appeared in front of Kouga. Quickly turning so she stood beside him she tried to locate the jewel shard.

"Kouga the jewel shard is right beside it's… uhhhhh would you call that an eye?"

The battle went quickly while Kouga held the things attention Kagome waited for a chance to destroy it. When she got a clear shot at the jewel shard she took it and the gross slimly thingy when down. However what neither of them was prepared for was the huge shock wave of slime that was, obviously, this monsters parting gift. Kagome was thrown back, at least, three meters landing in some shrubs getting the breath knocked out of her. Luckily for her the shrubs she landed in had protected her form getting covered in the slime. Pulling herself out of the shrubs proved to be a lot more difficult then it sounded. After falling backward twice she managed to pull herself upright collecting bruises and scraped by the second. Once she dragged herself out of the bush she looked around for Kouga, only to find him in a situation worse that what she was in. He was slumped at the base of a tree unconscious. Blood dripped down from his temple to cheek from where he'd hit his head.

Running over to where he was she gently lifted his head up and tried to get a response from him.

"Kouga. Come on Kouga wake up." She said desperately while gently stroking his cheek.

Looking around at the slime covered area Kagome decided to take him back to the area where they'd eaten lunch, it wasn't that far off. Resting his back on her chest she half carried half dragged the surprising lighter than she thought, though still friggin heavy, Kouga a little ways back.

After reaching the little stream she went about trying to make him as comfortable as possible which was easier said than done seeing as she couldn't figure out how to take his armour off. Running her fingers down the sides of it she felt thin straps keeping it together. If she weren't specifically trying to find them she never would have noticed the different between where the straps were and where they weren't. It was definitely well made armour. Setting the armour aside she looked back over at Kouga and instantly blushed at the sight. He was only half dresses and definitely had a body to die for. He had the body of an acrobat she would say, not overly muscled but full of long slick lines. Blushing harder she mentally chided herself for think such things at a time like this. Rising she went and gathered up some water in a cup from the supplies that the wolves had brought them and turned back to Kouga only to drop the bowl in shock. Kouga still lay where she had set him only those blasted chains were back. After blinking repeatedly and viciously shaking her head she looked back at him only to see the chains still there. Running up to where he lay she dropped to her knees beside him staring wide eyed at the impossible sight before her. Reaching out a shaking had she touched the solid chains and was faintly surprised to actually feel something solid beneath her hand. She thought she saw other branches of the chain reaching out from him but paid them no mind. A spark, which sorta felt like a jolt of electricity, shot up he arm and she quickly broke all contact she had with the chains.

Every part of her being was screaming at her to get these off of him and she had no real choice but to comply with her own judgement. Grasping the chains she ignored the shocks that started to shoot up her arms at an alarming rate. Pain appeared on Kouga's face but it went unnoticed by Kagome. She could feel them slowly moving away from his body but that wouldn't be enough she had to completely destroy them, of course she had no idea as to how she knew this but she wasn't exactly pondering it to hard at this point. Pulling harder she felt the chains cutting into her skin and if she missed the look of pain that was on Kouga's face she couldn't have missed the cry of pain that he emitted. Blood was now running down her hands but she paid it no mind. However when her blood started dripping from her hands only to hit the other chains wrapped around his body a bright light burst into the clearing and they shattered.

Kagome huddled I a small ball resting her head on her legs, breathing hard and cradling her abused hand. The cuts had somehow been healed but the same thing could not be said for the burns on them. A slight groan was released from the unmoving form beside her and quickly pushing her own pain aside she scooted up closer to his head putting a little pressure possible on her hands.

"Kouga?"

As soon as his eyes snapped open she saw them bleed red almost instantly. Before she could even draw another breath he had his hand around her neck. His grip wasn't that painful but it scared her all the same, Kouga had never made a move to harm her. All of her friends that she had in this ear had tried to harm her once upon a time, of coarse she never held it against them because mostly they weren't in the right mind, but this small action showed her that something was really wrong. Fortunately just as quickly as his eyes had gone red they were normal again. His had slid down her neck to rest on her shoulder and his eyes darted everywhere never focusing on one thing.

"Kouga." She called again faintly, hoping not to repeat what just happened. If what she just saw was Kouga's beast then she never wanted to make him mad. This was her first experience with his more demonic side and you couldn't blame her for not wanting to repeat it any time soon

"Kagome? What happened?" The hand on her shoulder tightened it grip as Kouga used her to pull himself upright.

"Careful." She scolded slipping an arm around his waist moving so that he half rested on her with his arm draped over her.

"It's gone." He stated staring at his hand. A small amazed smile graced his lips and his eyes were wide with wonder. "It's actually gone!"

"Kouga what are you…" she yelped when suddenly Kouga was kneeling over her gripping her shoulders tightly and peering intently into her eyes.

"You did it Kagome you freed me!"

Kagome suddenly found herself in the air being spun around and around by a very excited wolf. Despite her confusion about the situation she couldn't help giggling at his enthusiasm. Finally back on her feet Kagome was forced to grab on to his shoulders in order to keep herself from falling over. Damn she was dizzy.

Once the world had finally decided to stop spinning she noticed the precarious situation she had herself in, wrapped in the arms of a half naked, hot wolf daemon. Looking up into the depths of his crystalline blue eyes all her emotions came rushing at her all at once. The swirl of emotions that she was feeling decided to join together to from one unmistakable feeling. She loved him. Oh God she loved him. What he'd scene in her face she could only guess because the next thing she knew he his head had descended to her and he was kissing her. She was frozen stiff for a second before returning the kiss wholeheartedly. She soon found herself being spun around for the second time that day only this time she was lip locked with a wolf.

**After the chains removed Kouga POV**

The feeling of fire rushing through his veins knocked him into the world of the living. Groaning he tried to lift his hand only to find such action past his capabilities as of now. He heard shifting near his head and an unknown voice whisper his name. His eyes snapped open and he instantly saw red. Through the red haze he could see a black haired figure and his hand instantly went around their neck. A gust of wind brought the persons sent to him and the red disappeared.

"Kagome? What happened?"

Pushing himself up he couldn't believe how good he felt. For the first time in decades he felt the power of his youkai flowing through him. Somewhere off in the distance he heard Kagome chiding him and he felt her shifting slightly but that wasn't really on his mind. 'How could this have happened?' Realising the truth he quickly spun around grasped Kagome's shoulders and peered into to eyes looking for the answers he needed.

"You did it you freed me!"

Picking her up he started to spin around while holding on to her tightly feeling the need to share his joy with her. He could hear her giggling softly and this only made his smile bigger. God he loved this woman! Placing her gently on the ground he chuckled slightly when she started to stumble. He wrapped his arms around her small waist to "steady" her. He just stood there enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, as he always did whenever he held her, and waited for her to break away, as she always did. What he wasn't expecting was for her to look up at him with so much love in her eyes that it knocked all the air out of his lungs. Mentally weighting his odds of success he just decided to go for it and kiss her. Bending down he presses his lips up against hers and relished in the feeling. It only got better when she started to kiss him back. Tightening his hold on her he spun her around again while still kissing her. Placing her gently on the ground again he pulled back slightly giving them both a chance to breath before kissing her a second time. This time he gently coaxed her mouth open so that he could deepen the kiss. Releasing her from the kiss he pulled her in close to his body and buried his face in the crock of her neck.

In not even one hour she had given him everything he had ever dreamed of. She not only, finally, returned his affections but she also had given him back his other half. He inhaled deeply one final time before steeping back slightly. Raising a hand to his forearm and sliced the skin there removing the jewel shard the cut healed almost instantly and he paid no mind to it. Crouching down he repeated the process on both legs removing all the shards he had. Picking up one of her hands he went to give them to her until he saw the burns on them. Guilt rushed over him.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. I would gladly do it again even though I really don't know what I did but from your reaction I guess it was a good thing." Kagome interrupted him smiling slightly.

Very gently he put the shard in her hand knowing from past experience that the burns gotten from the chain would become quite painful if not treated right away he said,

"I'll explain it all to you once I've treated your hands." With that he speed off.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked around for Kouga, he had simply disappeared. 'Wow he's fast.' Shaking her head she put the jewel shards in the jar careful not to move her hands more then she had to. By now they were staring to sting so she was rather glad that he went off to get something for them. Sitting down she sighed and brought a hand to her lips. 'Kouga kissed me. KOUGA KISSED ME!' a small blush appeared on her face when she remembered that he was still not wearing his armour and therefore was still topless but even if she did feel a little embarrassed she couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading on her lips. Hearing a noise over where the packs were Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that Kouga was back.

"Kouga! Don't do that!" she half yelled resting a hand against her erratic heart while trying to slow her breathing down. She saw the confused look on his flash on his face be replaced by a sheepish smile when he realised that he'd scared her again. She watched as he crushed up some plants he'd gotten and very carefully spread it on to the burn on her hands before gently bound them. Once he was finished he settled down beside her and pulled her right up against him. He left one arm around her and looked over to where he had lain where the chains were removed.

Taking a deep breath he started his tale.

"The chains that you removed where the manifestation of a spell that had been put upon me when I was very young. It sealed my demonic side and my true power away from me. I had come into my full strength when I was younger then all other in the tribe meaning that it would only increase more as time went on and under desperate circumstances. It was still all too new to my body when it was placed on me so that's why the spell was able to work.

**Flash Back**

7 year old Kouga was out playing chase with some of the wolves and two other ookami. Kouga was the fastest out of all of them and was currently being chased by everyone out playing.

"Come on, let's get him!"

"Kouga you're going down!"

The wolves yipped in agreement as they sped off to catch their prey. Kouga just had time to launch himself into the air before they could catch him.

"Almost got you!" on e to the youkai called out.

"Come on you slow pokes; your never gonna catch me." Kouga taunted as he sped off at an even faster pace than before.

Suddenly Kouga stopped causing the two behind him to crash into him sending the three wolves tumbling to the ground.

"Ow, what did you stop for?"

"Ya, you dolt that hurt!"

"Shut up, get off of me and can't you feel it."

"Feel what?" his friends coursed as the tried to untangle themselves from the heap they fallen into.

"Use your senses. And you call me a dolt." He muttered finally restoring to half throwing half pushing the other two off of him.

"Hey!" the shorter youkai protested when he found himself suddenly squished underneath their taller friend.

They both ignored him as the tallest of the three suddenly felt what Kouga and Sensed.

"What is it?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet and stood beside Kouga. There short friend joined them and the wolves crowded around the youkai trembling slightly.

"What have we here? Young wolvessssss have come to be eaten. Yessssss wolvessssss are very tastsssssy." Hissed and youkai.

The three of the huddled closer together. Other youkai usually don't come this close to the den and when they do the scout groups take care of them. Another problem was that none of them were old enough to have complete access to their youki. They also had just begun their combat training so they couldn't defend themselves very well.

"Are to wolvessssss sssssscared? Yessssss I think they are. That'ssssss good fear makessssss them sssssso much tasssssster."

It was at this point that one of the wolves made their escape heading directly back to the den for help. This also drove their captor out into the open as it snapped it jaws at the escaping wolf trying to catch is first victim. This action revealed to them a huge snake youkai whose body acted as a cage blocking off any and all escape rout. It was clear that they wouldn't be getting out the same way. It lunged at them again its jaw snapping wildly. Kouga just managed to throw himself at his friends knocking them down just avoiding the oncoming head. His actions shocked his friends out of whatever trance they'd gone into and they huddled together with their backs facing in.

"Were faster than it and smaller. We should be able to get away if we keep moving." Kouga whispered unable to keep the tremor of fear out of his soft voice. His friends only response was a slight nod seeing as the were too scared to speak.

"Notty wolvessssss sssssshouldn't be making planssssss." The snake demon hisses angrily.

It lunged at them again and they scattered. Each dodging a striking head or tail. It was quickly establish that Kouga was the fastest one in the group so it isolated him with it body keeping him distracted with its' tail and went after the others with its head. Koga could tell that his friends were tiring faster then he was so he knew that the snake must also know. Feeling his anger rising he rush for the body trapping his and started to claw at it hoping to accomplish something. Quickly moving when he felt the tail coming at him he wasn't quite fast enough and the razor sharp tail got a good size cut on his arm.

The smell of wolf blood on further urged on the snake and he finally got his teeth into the side of one of the wolves. He would have preferred it was one of the three ookami youkai but her would get them eventually.

At the sight of one of the wolves' go down Kouga felt his rage explode. For the first time in his young life he felt the true power of his youkai. He was solely concentrated on the snake in front of him and the feel of his youkai. He didn't hear the frightened exclamation for his companions when they looked upon his blood red eyes nor the sound of the hunters from the tribe crashing into the clearing. His red eyes glowed brighter and before the snake could even turn to meet the new threat it exploded into nothingness. Not even the scattered remains of a body remained to show what had happened. The heat of the blast has burned any and all trace.

**End Flashback **

"The hunters never did find a way to calm me down. They, finally, were forced to find a way to knock me out and hope that when I awoke I would be in control. But my father never gave me that option. With informing any else, including my mother, he set a spell on me, the one that you removed. It bound my demonic side and my power away me. Essentially it was like trapping a human in the appearance of a demon. I lost all my strength, abilities and my speed. I was left defenceless. And then to make things even worse my father, the same man who put the spell on me, banished me from my own tribe. I think he feared me, no, I know he feared me. My own father… anyway. It was after a few weeks of running from everything that I met the person I'm taking you to see. She weakened the spell so that I got a small portion of my original strength back. I left there when I was 15, I think, and that when I met the tribe that I'm the leader of now. I came across their previous leader, of course I didn't know that at the time, abusing some pup and I killed him. They made me the leader of the tribe. After a while the same spell that was on me started to affect them. Not to the same degree but it weakened them and they didn't cast me out. For that I'll always be grateful."

They sat in silence for a few moments one lost in thought and the other trying to process all tat had been told to her. Sighing Kagome sat up so that she wasn't resting against him but still within his grasp.

Looking up at him she smiled a small loving smile, "Thank you. For telling me."

"As I said anything and everything for my itoshii."

"Beloved?"

"But of course my itoshii" he smiled the haunted look in his eyes replaces by a playful one.

Blushing slightly she stood but didn't mention anything to him about using the endearment.

"Come on. We should get going plus I left the shard in the clearing and we should get it before anyone else does."

When Kouga stood she walked back to the battle area to get the shard. Fishing her way through a puddle of goo she finally reached the shard. She just knelt there for a moment looking at the shard. It ment so little to her. She could care less about the jewel the only reason she was trying to put it back together was because she broke it and so Naraku didn't get it. Shaking her head she stood and placed the shard in her jar. 'That's four in one day.' She though sarcastically. It seemed that Kouga cared about the jewel about as much as she did, which was very little. In all her time hunting for the jewel shards she had never just been given one by a demon that just proves how one of a kind Kouga is.

"Ready to go?"

Jumping in fright she spun around to fine Kouga right behind her.

"Would you STOP doing that!" she whined after he, once again, scared he by just appearing out of nowhere.

Kouga just gave her that innocent blink before his expression turned into a reckless one. Before she could even being to wonder what was going on in that head of his she was swept off her feet and being carried while Kouga dashed through the woods. He hair whipped around her as he ran at this dizzying pace. The trees were whipping by them so fast it looked like a green blur.

When they finally stopped it was just before the time when they would usually call it a day. Kagome looked around at the small cottage like home in the woods. She instantly felt a safe feeling washed over her like nothing bad could ever happen. Turning to look at Kouga she tried to look angry but couldn't really achieve it.

"Give me a warning before you do that again."

"Now where would the fun be in that."

Huffing she looked back to the cottage. "Where are we?"

"Where we were headed."

Before she could complain about the uselessness or cryptic answers a woman in her mid twenties stepped out of house.

"Kouga what a pleasant surprise. I thought I sensed you coming. Your aura is so much stronger then I ever imaged it would be. How did you manage to remove the spell?"

"I didn't, Kagome here did."

The woman looked over at the girl, Kagome; she guessed and smiled kindly.

"Kouga where are you manners? Aren't you going to introduce us."

"What…. Oh right. Kagome this is Yoko. Yoko this is my itoshii, Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the name and reached up to smack the back of his head while Yoko laughed quietly at their antics.

"It's always a honour to meet friends of Kouga's. Now, why don't you come in and we'll eat and discuss why you have come."

The inside was just as homely as that outside lead you to believe. Kagome found her self becoming less nervous rapidly. This Yoko, woman, had an extremely charismatic aura about her but underneath it she could feel a great amount of power.

It was while eating a wonderful stew that she told her tale to someone she had just met from beginning to end. After she finished she rained her head to look at her audience which she had been ignoring the entire time she was speaking. She watched as Yoko rose and knelt before her. She peered into her eyes and to Kagome it felt as if she was looking into her very soul. Yoko gave a drawn out blink releasing Kagome from her spell. To her it felt as if she was coming up out of water into the open air.

"Yes I can help you." Yoko proclaimed. She stood and offered her hand to Kagome. "Come there is much we need to discuss and do."

Yoko pulled Kagome to her feet and the two of them walked towards the hallway. Right before the door she paused and turned back to look at Kouga.

"Behave yourself while we're gone." She ordered sternly but anyone could see the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Don't I always?" Kouga replied trying top look innocent, which for him never really works out.

"Behave." Was all she said and they walked out to the sound of a long suffering sigh.

Once in the hallway Yoko started laughing. "He has not changed at all." She commented the fondness in her voice unmistakable.

"You took care of him when he was little?" Kagome asked. Kouga had told her that this person had taken care of him but she wasn't sure if he was referring to the same person.

"Yes, and Kami alone knows how I survived it. He was such a charming child but he would get into more trouble in one day then most in a year, although he always made me laugh. He still dose." She slid open a door and gestured for Kagome to go in. She followed closed the door and headed over to a closet that was tucked into the far corner of the room. She removed something white from it and turned to face Kagome.

"Do you have any idea why Kouga brought you to see me?"

"No, he just asked that I trust him."

"And do you?"

"Trust Kouga? With my life." The sincerity in her voice left no room for anyone to doubt what she said.

Yoko nodded as if she confirmed something she already knew and then went on.

"That's good it's important to trust. Now I must ask for you to put that same trust in me. In order for you to see your family again you must overcome time and while I cannot recreate the power the Bones eater well had I can turn you into a demon." She paused for a moment to allow that news to sink into her mind. Once Kagome didn't look so dazed she continued. "The process will be painful but to those deemed worthy there is no chance of failure. And you, Kagome are worthy. It is ultimately your choice but this is the only way I can help you see your family again.'

"But I'm a miko wouldn't I purify my self?"

"Your two powers will fuse together and become one. It is not unheard of for some youkai to have a small amount of miko powers so you needn't worry about that. Now your strength as a youkai will be determined by your inner strength. You are already a powerful miko and I have scene that you have a strong soul and heart. There is no doubt that you will be as strong as Kouga and his strength rivals the greatest of us all. I must also say that I do not know what type of youkai you will become but you needn't worry for it is determined from you heart, soul and mind so you will become what suites you the very best. Now will you accept my help?"

"Yes." She nodded looking very uneasy and a little fearful as to what is going to happen.

Yoko walked up to her and embraced the smaller girl.

"Do not fear child all will be well. I will ensure that you see your family again and I know that Kouga will always be there with you." She gently wiped the tears off Kagomes face and handed her the white garment she had previously taken out.

"Now put this and remove any jewellery you are wearing you do not want any outside forces affecting the outcome of you will never achieve you true potential and you won't feel comfortable in you own skin." Yoko exited the room giving her some privacy so she could change. Removing her clothes she donned the plain whit garment that reminded her of hospital gown. Reaching up she removed a small gold locket that she has been given at her birth. She couldn't remember a time where she wasn't wearing it and she felt oddly naked without it on. Clasping it tightly in her hand she padded across the room and opened the door to let Yoko back in. reaching out she gave Yoko her last remaining connection to her family.

"Please take care of it for me. I don't want to loose it."

Yoko gave her a small loving smile and tucked the necklace safely inside her kimono. Placing her hands on her small shoulder in a comforting gesture she gave Kagome a loving smile.

"I'll take very good care or it now lie down in the middle of the room and try to stay relaxed. Remember that I told you that this will be very painful but it is another test to determine the worthy and I know you will do fine."

Taking a deep breath she walked to the middle of the room and lay down. Closing her eyes she willed herself to relax. Yoko soft voice floated over to where she lay. She was chanting in some unknown language. He voice wasn't very loud but you could hear the power behind every word. Bright lights formed around her body carving some symbol onto the floor but since she was lying down it was impossible for her to determine what that symbol was. She felt something slither across her body and her eyes snapped open. From what she could see there was something binding her to the floor so she couldn't move. Every instinct was screaming at her to struggle against the bindings and get out of there fast but she didn't. She trusted Yoko and she trusted Kouga, they wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. A deep violet fog started to form above her. Looking into it she found herself lost in its swirling depth. All at once the fog rushed down and surrounded her. As soon as it touched her pain exploded. It felt as if a white-hot needle was being forcefully shoved into her every pour. Her head whipped back and her body strained against the bindings holding her down. Taking a gasping breath only managed to allow the fog into her body. Her lungs burned and a soundless cry burst from her lips. The burning feeling was being pushed further and further into her body. It felt as though her insides were twisting and every part her body was painfully changing. The fog continued to pour into her until it was entirely gone. When it vanished she slumped bash onto the floor unconscious. The initial change had taken place now all that was left was the final decision of which youkai she would become and the merging of her powers.

Lowering her hands Yoko stopped chanting and looked down where the girl lay. There was still a dim glow from the symbol that surrounded her and she could just make out her darkened form in the middle of it. She had done well. Better that expected. Sighing she removed herself from the room all that was needed now was time.

Returning to the room where she had left Kouga she walked in on a very adorable sight. Kouga lay sprawled on some pillows on the floor reading a scroll, an update from his tribe she guessed. Around and on him were 8 wolves all snuggled up close to their leader. One of his hands was absently petting the head of a wolf that was lying on his hip. 'All he needs now is his mate curled by his side and this would be the cutest thing I ever scene.' Sparing a glance back down the hall way to where Kagome was her soft smile widened, 'It's just a matter a time.'

"This has to be the cutest thing I've ever scene." She voiced breaking the calm atmosphere. She started to enter the room when a wave of fatigue washed over her. Kouga was instantly at her side supporting her so she didn't fall down. He led her over to a chair and handed her a mug of tea he had prepared.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he tucked a blanket around his second mother.

"It went perfectly. It will take her a least two days to wake but that is to be expected." Sighing she raised the mug and took a small sip. Spotting two pairs of scimitars she questioned.

"Are you going back to weapons now?"

"What… oh the weapons. Ya I started to teach Kagome hand to hand combat we were just waiting for the wolves to return with the scimitars so she could learn to use them. Besides I miss using them they were so much fun to use."

Yoko just shook her head. "Trust you find enjoyment in the oddest things."

The two days waiting for Kagome to emerge were tense and moved slowly. Yoko was forced to find odd jobs for Kouga to do so he didn't worry him self to death. It was early afternoon when they heard sound coming from the room Kagome was in. Kouga rushed to where the door was and stood out side it with a nervous look on his face. Yoko followed at a MUCH slower pace and when she arrived placed a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder while they waited for Kagome to emerge. They couldn't go into the room because they didn't want to disturb the spell if this was just a false alarm.

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself still in darkness. Only one difference was that she could actually see. Pushing herself up so that she was comfortably sitting she raised her hands in front of her face. She had removed the bandages earlier but was vaguely surprised to see that the burns had healed with no trace for any scars. Turning her hands over she started in shock at the claws that she now had. Taking a deep breath she was momentarily stunned at all the smell that assaulted her. Shaking her head to clear it she brought a shaking hand to her face. It still felt the same as before. Reaching her ears she noticed that they were now delicately pointed. Deciding she would get a better look at herself in a mirror she struggle to her feet. As soon as she tried to take a step forward she fell into a heap on the floor. Groaning she pushed her self up again and manage, somehow, to walk to the door. Sliding to open she stumbled and would have fallen again if it weren't for the strong body she fell into. Two arms wrapped around her waist supporting her weakened form. She looked up into Kouga's astonished face and gave him an uncertain smile.

"Ookami youkai." She heard Yoko whisper. When she looked up at her she repeated what she had said.

"You have become a ookami youkai my child, and it seems that you beauty has only been enhanced."

Blushing slightly she cast her eyes to the ground as if were the most fascinating thing at the moment. Yoko laughed at her actions and spoke again.

"Come let's get you washed you and properly dresses again. You still have some work ahead of you. You must relearn how to move your own body. But it won't take long so come."

Kouga picked her up and carried her while following after Yoko.

"Your no wearing your armour." She stated surprised. Ahead of them Yoko started laughing.

"You see Kagome I have certain rules of dress in my home that I expect special guests to follow. She replied with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"So how long did it take to get him to agree?"

Yoko laughed again but didn't answer. That was all right, though, it wasn't a question that needed answering. She looked back up at Kouga and he mocked glared at her and she just gave him an innocent smile. Yoko lead them to the hot springs she had right out back and Kouga set her down right beside it. She finally got a good look at what he was wearing. His top was styled similar to that of a haori but was more fitted and sleeveless. His pants were similar to hakama's but more fitted although still loose. The entire out fit was a amazing blue colour that she couldn't really descried, there was a black sash around his waist and to complete the look were black boots. She smiled at him when he noticed her studying him.

"I think you look good."

Yoko laughed again.

"You can start bathing I'll be back in a moment with everything thing you will need." With that said she grabbed Kouga's arm and dragged he away so Kagome could have some privacy.

Still smiling Kagome carefully took off her clothing and slid into the water, sighing as she was encased by its' warmth. Closing her eyes she relaxed further and gave her self over to experiencing the world through her demon senses for the first time. An amazing variety of sent filled her and surprisingly she could identify what each one was. She could hear everything. Form Yoko moving around it the house to the steady trickle of water somewhere in the distance. Surprisingly none of this gave her a headache it was as if her mind already knew how to deal with all the information it was receiving, now if only things could be this way with her body. It wasn't long before Yoko reappeared carrying a pile of clothes, towels and some bottles containing unknown yet wonderful smelling liquids.

"You look beautiful Kagome I can't wait until I see you in the outfit I picked out for you. You will be very happy, I think, with the outcome."

"I wish I could see now." She sighed trying, unsuccessfully to get a glimpse of herself in the water.

"Don't worry you shall soon."

Yoko poured some of the liquid on to her hands and gently it in her hair while directing her to wash herself with the other reminding her to be careful of her claws.

Once finished she dunked under the water to rinse herself before accepting Yoko help to get out of the hot springs. Draping a towel around her Yoko steadied her and helped her walk to a small room where she could change in privacy.

"After you have eaten Kouga and I will begin helping you adjust to your new body. I won't take you long to learn what you need to and I do believe that Kouga mentioned that he was teaching you to fight." She mentioned conversationally while helping her dress. Yoko dried her hair as best she could and pulled it back into a nice simple braid.

"There all finished now come I know you dying to see what you look like."

Once again Yoko helped her walk this time only acting as a support for the few times she stumbled. She led her into a cosy room with a floor length mirror and stepped in front of it. The first thing Kagome noticed was her clothing. The top was a similar style to Kouga's but with a more feminine touch. The garment went down to just before her feet like a gown only there was slits up the entire length of her legs showing off the black pant she wore underneath. In contrast everything she wore on top was a deep violet with a blue sash around her waist with the ends almost reaching her feet. Next she noticed how her body had changed. Nothing really stood out about it but from what she could see now her body had really slimmed down. Once again she found herself comparing her physique to that of an acrobat. Small sleek muscle that holds more power than anyone could guess. The phrase small but perfect summed up her entire body. She next moved to her face where the most noticeable changes could be scene. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a startling violet and with her hair pulled back you could easily see her pointed ears. Long midnight black bangs framed her oval face and when the light hit her hair just right it got a cobalt tint to it. To her it looked like she looked like a porcelain doll. Ivory skin tone and lips that looked like a pink rose. She stood there gawking at her reflection from a moment. This couldn't be her it just couldn't. She raised her hand to touch the mirror and the figure in it did the same. Okkkkkkkk so this was her.

"Damn you look good Kagome."

Spinning around A LOT faster than she intended, or knew she could go, she would have fallen over if Yoko hadn't caught her.

"DAMN it Kouga! Would you stop doing that." She yelled while glaring at said wolf that her come up behind her and seared her yet again. Kouga just threw his head back and all out laughed at her, Yoko started laughing also and Kagome couldn't have stopped the smile from appearing on her face if she wanted to.

It had been a week since she arrived here. Three days ago Yoko left saying that she had to move to a new safe place and that she and Kouga could stay there as long as they needed. Four days ago she had sent out a wolf with a letter to her friends letting them know that she was all right. She may hate Inu Yasha with a passion but that didn't mean she wanted Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to worry over he will being like she knew they would.

Inu Yasha, at the thought of his name she slammed her fist into the floor of her room. Why she asked herself repeatedly why did her do that. She may be able to see her family again but 500 years was a long time to wait and that was if she managed to live through the years. Slamming her fist into the floor again she didn't notice the tears that had stated to fall rapidly down her face nor the sound of someone entering the room. She felt Kouga gently embrace her and turned so she was facing him.

"Why?" She asked softly. When he didn't respond she slammed her fist into his chest and screamed "Why the hell did that basterd do that." Kouga's only response was to tighten his arms around her and she finally poured out all her grief on his shoulder while clinging to him tightly. Kouga didn't offer and excuses he just held her tightly and gently rubbed a hand up and down her back offering her someone to share her misery with.


End file.
